In the Mirror
by wingedauthoress14
Summary: While on Hook's ship, Rumplestilskin discovers he can use the enchanted mirror to see Belle back in Storybrooke. He watches as the librarian has an unexpected run-in with her father.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark One sighed as he settled into his bunk on the Jolly Roger. He, the Charmings, Emma, that dastardly pirate, and Queenie had only been on the boat for four days and he was already sick of the company.

He wished Belle was there. It was amazing at how heavy a void in his heart could feel- as though it were filled with many small stones as opposed to bottomless darkness. The void that was usually filled with her strength, her laugh, her intelligence, her beauty…was now replaced with a blanketing heaviness that made him physically ache.

Yet…there was a vague possibility he could still see her. Not communicate…but check up on her- make sure she was safe. Carefully, he swung his good leg over the edge of the bunk then eased his bad leg so that he was sitting. After looking around to make sure he was alone in the cabin, he rummaged through his sparse belongings, his fingers touching the cold metal of a very special mirror.

He brought it up, his reflection staring back at him. The Dark One almost cringed at the lines that gave his face a haggard, worn look, the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. But that was not the true purpose of this mirror and now was not a time to dwell on appearances.

"Show me…Show me Belle," he said slowly, his voice quiet, hardly daring to hope it would work. For a few seconds, he stared back at his reflection which was becoming more anxious. There was no knowing, truly, if this would actually work. His heart jumped into his throat with excitement as the mirror began to ripple and show his brown-haired, blue-eyed beauty. His breath hitched and he felt a smile grow on his face.

She was in the library, straightening up shelves of books. She really had done a wonder with the place; dust no longer lingered on the shelves and the main room even seemed lighter than he remembered it. She looked well enough- a little paler than he'd seen her and perhaps a bit thinner…but his Belle through and through.

After a few moments of watching her put away and organize hardback books, he was about to put the mirror down (though he could have watched for much longer) and give her some privacy until he saw her turn to greet someone at the door. He grew concerned as she took on a look of surprise. Maurice had just stepped into the library.

"_Father…what are you doing here?"_ the sound came through grainy, as though from an old radio, but it was clear enough for Rumple.

"_I…" _Maurice walked hesitantly into the library before stopping in front of Belle. _"Belle, sweetheart, I wanted to apologize. I hated to take away your memories; I just…didn't know what else to do." _ To his astonishment, Rumplestilskin found himself empathizing with her father. He seemed so lost, sad, and powerless to the situation. _"Can you forgive me?" _

Belle bit her bottom lip- an act that Rumple usually found endearing, though now it was due to her holding back tears- and nodded. Maurice gave a sigh of relief and held out his arms which Belle rushed into with a happy sob.

After a minute, the two broke apart.

"_Do you still…love him?" _Maurice asked cautiously, looking apprehensive as though he were fervently praying she'd changed her mind about the Dark One.

"_Yes, Papa," _Belle said firmly, grasping her father's hands in her own. _"He isn't as dark as he seems. He's kind and caring- and he's been very good to me." _Rumplestilskin couldn't help but smile a little, happy and a bit proud that Belle felt herself taken care of despite his absence.

"_But look at the things he's done- he's murdered and pillaged… he took you away from me!" _Maurice said, anger spilling over into his words like a cup overfilling with tea.

"_He's been cursed with a dark power, Papa. And he didn't take me away from you- I chose to go with him to save our people. I chose it just as I chose to love him," _Belle's words were stern but gentle. She knew her father wasn't ready to approve her relationship with a man feared worlds over, but she needed him to understand. _"There is more to him than darkness- I've seen it. Despite what people say about him and what he's done in the past, he has goodness in his heart."_

Maurice shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his eyebrows knitting together as though wondering how best to phrase his next words.

"_I've heard people say…you're where he keeps his heart. Now I know it's true," _his voice now shook slightly with excitement. _"Belle, my girl, you can be the key to the Dark One's destruction!" _Rumplestilskin bit back a scathing gasp at these words. The key to the Dark One's destruction, was she?

"_Father, what are you talking about?" _Belle asked, forcing her words out slowly lest they begin to waver.

"_You are not the same daughter who left me so many years ago," _Maurice gazed at her sadly. _"My girl, I think you're under a curse and you just believe you love him even though it isn't true. That's why the Dark One trusts you with the secret of how to kill him. Don't you see, Belle? If you can break the curse you're under, we can kill Rumplestilskin and be like we were!"_

It seemed impossible for Belle's eyes to grow any wider, her expression any more incredulous. _"Father, no! I'm not under any curse- I really do love Rumplestilskin! And furthermore," _she drew herself up, strengthened by indignation, _"I don't know how to kill him- and even if I did, I would never want to!" _She took a deep breath, the energy that had given her anger gone. Her shoulders fell and she looked tired, more forlorn than Rumple had seen her before. _"Papa…I don't think things can ever go back to the way they were. We don't live in that kind of world anymore."_

"_I was afraid of that," _Maurice's words trembled and he swallowed hard. _"Then I'm afraid…that's how it has to be."_

"_That's how what has to be, Papa?" _Belle's voice grew soft, a small bit of fear tingeing her words.

"_If you are not the Dark One's destruction, my dear…" _Maurice turned, beginning to leave, _"then you are mine." _

"_Wait- Papa! What do you mean?" _ But just as Belle started to go after her father, there was the sound of the library door closing.

Rumple barely heard the door close as he stared at Belle's shaking frame. Though her lips were pressed together tightly, it did nothing to prevent small drops of water from landing on her cheeks. Rumplestilskin pressed his fingers to her cheek, wishing he could be there for her. She had stuck up for him…and received pain that should have been for him. The little stones that filled the void in his heart grew to boulders and weighed him down.

"Oh Belle," he murmured, moving his fingers across the mirror so that he could have been tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm so sorry, my love." He felt the burn of tears prick his eyes as Belle, unable to take the sadness anymore, sank down to the floor with her face in her hands, and wept.

"I'm here, sweetheart," Rumple said brokenly to the mirror. "Don't cry, love, I'm here. I'm right here."

But he wasn't…not really. Not as much as he needed to be. His Belle was hurting and he couldn't be there for her. What made it worse was that this was his fault. His deal with her had torn her from her father- the only family she had.

"Belle," he whispered, trying to not let tears of his own spill over. "Belle, I'm here."

Belle suddenly lifted her head up, as though shocked.

_"Rumple?"_ she called out hoarsely, tears still staining her cheeks._ "Where are you?"_

_To be continued_

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody! wingedauthoress here for another Rumbelle fanfiction. This one is dedicated to my cousin Eddy for getting rid of a spider that was just on my bed. Eddy, without you, my sleep would have been replaced with endless bouts of hyperventilation. I will thank you with baked goods in the morrow.

I decided to end the fic this way in case it didn't end up being...that good, haha. If enough people like it, I'll write a second chapter. Heck, if I decide I like it enough, I'll write a second chapter anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I ended up writing a lot today so I'm able to update tonight! Before you start reading, I have to warn you that there is a little bit (leeeeetle bit) of torture in this. In case any of you are sensitive to that kind of thing, I wanted to warn you before you started reading it. Despite the darkness of this, I hope you like this next chapter!

* * *

"_Belle…Belle, I'm here,"_

The words echoed dimly in the small space, shocking the librarian out of her tears enough to look up.

"Rumple?" her throat felt scratched and sore. "Where are you?"

It was his voice; she knew it was…but how? Her eyes scanned the bookshelves, front desk, and tables…and there was no sign of him. Had he found a way to contact her from Neverland? Was such a connection possible- even if Rumple had used magic?

The part of her that felt so sure she had heard him was sharply reminded of how frequently such a thing occurred when she had been locked up in the queen's tower. She closed her eyes tightly, recalling with nauseating vividness how she woke in the dead of night surrounded by cold stone walls and starlight. She would lie there, gasping for breath while listening to her own echoes that called out his name over and over only moments before she woke, thinking- no, sure- he was calling to her as well.

A shadow of doubt fell like a heavy curtain on the light that gave her hope. Perhaps this time was imaginary as well…brought on by lonesomeness and her father's angry words. Despite this, curiosity stirred within her. It made her want to question the logic that she grasped like a lifeline holding her over an endless abyss. If she let that logic go…even for a moment, she could plummet…or her hope would be rewarded, and she wouldn't be left dangling so far into the darkness.

Belle stood, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and adjusting her pleated skirt and sleeveless, white dress shirt. After missing him so much, she couldn't handle the idea of Rumple's voice coming out of thin air- not after her what father said. One thing at a time…she had to find her father first and find out what was going on.

Before she left, she went around the shelves and picked out several books: _Peter Pan _by J.M. Barrie, a Brother's Grimm collection, and a copy of Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve's _Beauty and the Beast. _She fervently wished Henry was there so she could borrow his _Once Upon a Time,_ but these ones would have to do.

She piled the three books into her bag and slung the strap over her shoulder before heading out into the blinding daylight.

Her first stop was her father's flower shop. Though she was still upset with him, she needed to figure out what was going on- especially if it had something to do with a plot to kill Rumplestilskin. As her high-tops pounded the pavement, Belle paid scant attention to others walking alongside her. So lost in thought was she that her shoulder bumped into a tall, older man, knocking her bag off of her arm and onto the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The librarian sputtered as she picked up her bag. Her guilt increased when she noticed the man was a grey-haired cleric, dressed in a solid black robe with a silver cross hanging from his neck.

"No matter, my child," he nodded solemnly at her before narrowing his eyes and pausing. "Would you be Belle French?"

"I- um, yes," Belle answered hesitantly, instantly on edge from the way the man was staring at her. "Please excuse me," she said as she smiled tentatively, trying to inch past him, "I'm on my way to see my father- he'll worry if I'm not-"

"Your father is at the monastery, Miss French," the cleric interjected, his grey eyes flashing. "I was on an errand to retrieve you. Your father is very concerned about your well-being. Will you come with me?"

Belle swallowed, her throat feeling tight. The idea of this being some sort of trap was a very real possibility…but at the same time…perhaps this was the best way to convince her father that she really was all right. She gripped her bag tightly.

"I'll go with you," she agreed, her stomach in knots as she followed the cleric to the monastery.

The walk there had been silent, save for the birdsong in the bright blue sky and the warm wind twisting through trees' branches.

When they finally arrived at the monastery, the cleric pushed open a tall, oaken door and, once inside, gestured for her to follow.

The inside was lit well, thanks to the large Gothic windows through which sunlight flowed in vast streaks. Belle nervously hitched the bag up further onto her shoulder. The beauty of the space didn't make her feel any more at ease than the grandeur of Regina's palace when she was taken there to be imprisoned.

"Belle!" her attention sharply turned from the monastery's edifice to her father who stood at the other end of the hall. He swiftly walked up to her and embraced her. "My girl, I didn't think you would come."

"What's this about, Father?" Belle asked, now severely puzzled, though she returned his hug before pulling away slowly. "I don't understand what's going on."

"I told the clerics about what happened with you and the Dark One," he said, grasping onto her hands, "and they agreed to help."

"Help with what?" Belle asked, exasperated she wrenched her hands out of her father's. "Papa, I've told you, there's nothing wrong with me!"

"We feared she say as much," the tall, grey-haired cleric who had walked with her appeared next to her, along with another, shorter, brown-haired, younger cleric. "Those under possession are quick to defend the wicked."

"And you can help her?" Maurice beseeched them while Belle felt her heart beat quicken. At the moment, she felt herself a sparrow in a chimney. She could go up or she could go down, but either way she would come out a mess.

"Most definitely," the grey-haired cleric nodded. "However," he peered down at Belle, "extreme measures will need to be taken. Do you agree to them?"

"Yes! I just want my Belle back," Maurice insisted.

"No!" Belle said angrily. If she ran now, she could get to the safety of the library and lock the door. "Father- what are you saying?" As she backed away, she ran into the younger cleric who grabbed hold of her arms. "Let go of me!" She tried tugging away, but to no avail.

"This is for your own good, darling," Maurice said as the cleric began dragging her away.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Belle said as she fought against the grip of the cleric, only to be grabbed by the older cleric's knotted hands as well.

"You must be taken away from society for a while," the younger cleric said, his voice steady despite Belle's constant struggling. They led her down a dark, stone hallway reminding Belle all too much of what she was about to endure.

"I was locked away for twenty-eight years- and now you want to lock me away for even longer?!" Belle yelled, hoping her words reached her father and stung him as much as tears now stung her eyes. Together, they descended a set of stairs and walked down another stone corridor until they came to a room at the far end. The elder cleric unlocked the door and opened it, the younger one walking her inside, despite her wriggling.

"This is the only way for you, my dear," the elderly cleric said. His grey eyes were the last thing Belle saw before the door was shut and a metal locking sound was heard.

The room was bare and made entirely of stone, giving it an old, musty smell. The only light came from two flickering candles held in sconces on the walls.

Belle took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing herself not to succumb to the gravity of the situation. It wasn't nearly so serious as when Regina locked her up. This time, she had her wits about her, she knew where she was and…before her breath could quicken in panic, her hand traveled down to her bag.

Her books…she had her books! Belle nearly laughed out loud with excitement. She was about to pull out _Peter Pan _when she heard the door unlock and hastily stowed her bag away in the shadows. Both clerics came back in with a large, heavy-looking black bag.

"Let me out," she said, anger bubbling her even tone. Her hands were clenched at her sides and she felt her heart's pace quicken.

"You haven't been cured yet," the cleric said in his monotone voice as he shut the wooden door behind him.

"There's nothing to cure- there's nothing wrong with me!" Belle pled with the older man as the younger dug through the mysterious bag. "I understand my father's worried about me, but he has no reason to-"

"You claim to be in love with a monster," the elderly cleric spat at her while the younger clutched a rope in his hands. "You must be cleansed!"

"He's not a monster! Get off of me!" Belle wrenched herself away from the younger cleric who tried putting the rope around her wrists. Though the room wasn't large, she still had to make a dash to where her bag was. After quickly making sure it was closed, she swung it and hit the younger in the face with the books and began to run to the door when he recoiled.

"That won't help you," the elder cleric said, grabbing an iron-clad hold on Belle's wrists. With a spryness for a man much younger than he, the cleric grabbed the rope from the floor and tied her wrists, then ankles together.

She squirmed violently, her mind beginning to recede into the panic-mode that felt almost commonplace. "Please!" she begged, not realizing she was sobbing until she felt hot, wet tears slipping down her cheeks. "Don't do this, please," her voice failed her and she curled up on the floor, barely noticing the younger cleric's wheezing breath. She looked up and, though the shadows flickered oddly, was able to see his blood-stained nose and a rush of triumph washed over her. She hoped she broke it.

"Clearly, we don't have a choice," the younger one said, his consonants dull as though he had a cold.

"Clearly not," came the elder's voice from the other corner of the room. Belle had no idea what he was doing until he came back over to her, a glowing, orange poker in one hand and a vial of holy water in the other. "You. Will. Be. Cleansed," he said as the poker drew closer to the exposed skin on her arm.

Belle shut her eyes and clenched her jaw as she felt the white-hot burning stream through her arm. She held her breath so she wouldn't smell the burning flesh, and more so that she wouldn't give these wretched men the satisfaction of her pain. Just when she couldn't hold on anymore, the burning subsided and was extinguished with an unsatisfyingly slow trickle of what must have been the holy water.

Belle slowly became aware of the sounds of the clerics packing things away.

"We will try again tonight," she heard the elder mutter as the door opened then shut quickly. As soon as silence ensued in the room, Belle focused on her breathing. Long, deep, and slow. When her mind needed something to focus on, it latched onto her memories of Rumplestilskin. How softly he touched her, his impish smile, his words and how greatly each one touched her heart.

After a few minutes- or hours, it was impossible to tell- Belle slowly opened her eyes. Her hands and feet were still bound and the burn on her arm still seethed with blistering fire. But she was okay. She could focus.

It was impossible to tell how much time had passed, but she knew she needed to get out. She tried first wiggling her fingers and found that, with a little maneuvering, she could reach down and slowly untie the rope around her ankles. After she thankfully kicked it free, her hands were another matter. The rope was coarse and scratched her hands, and bound tightly, so there was little chance of her getting it off on her own.

Frowning, she got up and, after many unsuccessful attempts, finally got her bag unbuttoned and was able to look inside it for anything that might help her.

Beside the books was a pen. Useless. Belle began to grow impatient- she wanted the rope off _now. _

Looking around the room, she noticed the sconces which had a pointed edge- they'd have to do. Belle stood on her tiptoes and rubbed the rope against the pointed edge of the sconce. With a rush of triumph, she felt the rope slacken and break off in small fibers onto the floor. Soon, she was able to move her hands enough to where she removed the rope.

She grasped her aching wrists thankfully, ignoring how the blood from the scratches smeared against her fingers. Before she could do anything else, her ears picked up the faint sounds of someone coming down the hall.

Belle hurried to grab her bag and ran to the side of the door so that they wouldn't immediately see her when it opened. When the door creaked open, she hit behind it, grasping her heavy bag in her hands. She waited one…two…three seconds before seeing the younger cleric and hit him squarely in the head with her bag, this time knocking him out and spilling terrifying looking contents of the black bag all over the floor.

She dared not wait for the elder to arrive, so she ran up the corridor from which she came earlier that day and found the stairs and climbed them two at a time.

"No!" the elder cleric's voice came from the bottom of the stairs. "Stop!"

Belle did no such thing. She ran till she reached the top of the stairs then ran more until she left the church. Once outside, she did not stop. The air was fresh and crisp, mingling with the cooling of twilight. Beneath her, the ground seemed to fly.

She couldn't go back to the library- but they might just fear Rumplestilskin enough to not enter his house. Though it was further away than her library apartment, Belle pushed herself to run faster. Her lungs didn't ache and burn with the sudden inhalation of air, nor did her legs feel wobbly till she reached Rumple's house and, with shaking hands, unlocked the front door.

As soon as she shut and bolted the door behind her, Belle collapsed. It took her a good few minutes to recover, her legs and chest aching from the sprint. She now shook with fear and exhaustion but refused to let any more tears fall. She had cried enough that day and tears wouldn't solve much at the moment.

Her eyes fell on the digital clock on the television in the living room, its numbers displaying the time: 9:07. She laid her head back against the door, hoping, praying, that neither the clerics nor her father came after her. After twenty minutes of sitting by the door, her heart began to slow its frantic pitter-patter. Belle breathed in deeply, relishing the familiar smell of Rumple's house which calmed her- more so than she thought it would.

She would keep the lights off, she decided, in case anyone came looking here for signs of her. A rumble in her stomach made her decide that her next move would be the kitchen; she hadn't eaten for the entire day, after all!

When she raided the pantry Belle discovered that Rumble had left a box of granola bars and cereals in the cabinets and juice and a gallon of iced tea in the fridge. After about four granola bars and three cups of iced tea, Belle began feeling herself again. Sitting in the dark kitchen, she realized she should check her wounds and wash them so they wouldn't get infected, but…no. The trauma of the event was still too close at hand.

Belle tried not to dwell too much on what had transpired earlier that day. She tried not to think of how stupid she was for agreeing to go along with the cleric. She tried not to think of how deeply her father had betrayed her trust. But most of all, she tried not to think of how much it would help if Rumplestilskin was there to offer her comfort.

She climbed the stairs, her dragging feet making her realize just how exhausted she was. There would be time and light to read the next day- and a chance to call Ruby and tell her about the situation. In the bathroom, Belle quickly scrubbed soap and cold water over her hands and feet using a washcloth. When she brushed the cloth over the burn on her arm, she winced and gasped aloud at the stinging fire that still clung to the skin.

That was enough of that, perhaps.

She would find out if Rumple was trying to communicate with her, she thought determinedly while settling into Rumple's bed, wearing only her knickers and one of his night shirts. She shivered, the sheets much colder than she remembered. Perhaps one way to relax and at least get some sleep would be to focus on Rumple, which wasn't so much difficult as it was...saddening. With memories and thoughts of Rumplestilskin, Belle slowly slipped into sleep.

When she next awoke, she found herself in flames.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. I was a little unsure of how I wanted to start it out, but I tried my best with it. Enjoy! Oh, and thank you all for your lovely reviews! They mean a lot and make me so happy that they're the cause of me bursting out giggling at odd times.

* * *

"Come on," Rumplestilskin shook the mirror impatiently. The damn thing stopped working right after he had seen Belle run into the tall, grey-haired cleric. Thoughts of Belle undergoing horrific cleansings hadn't left his mind since Regina falsely told him of Belle's "death" so many years ago, and the sight of the clergyman was already tying his stomach in knots.

"Mr. Gold? Time for dinner," Charming poked his head into the cabin, taking on a puzzled look once he saw the mirror. He gave an uneasy laugh, leaning awkwardly against the door frame while folding his arms. "I never took you as one for preening," clearly being on a rescue mission aboard the same ship didn't make an unsteady friendship any easier.

"If you need to know, and I don't think you do, it's a magic mirror," Rumple said, stowing it away. "I was ah…trying to check on things back in Storybrooke."

"You can do that?" Charming asked, straightening up and unfolding his arms. "When were you going to tell us about this?"

"Well I can't anymore," the words came out scathing and irritable- far bitterer than his usual sarcasm, but it helped avoid the second question.

"Is everything all right? Did you see something in the mirror?" Charming inquired, now more concerned than intrigued. "Is it something with Belle?"

Rumplestilskin took a deep breath and sighed. He was a good man, Charming, but this was something he couldn't help him with. "You know, I'm really not that hungry," he said, avoiding the question. "You go to dinner- I want to lie down for a bit."

Knowing it was best not to argue, Charming nodded. "Right. I'm taking first watch- I'll let you know when it's your turn."

"Very well," the Dark One replied as his majesty left the cabin. When he was gone, Rumple placed the mirror back in his bag and gingerly lied down on the bunk, adjusting so that his ankle wouldn't bother him.

He closed his eyes- not even intending to fall asleep, really. Unwanted images of Belle being dragged to a dark dungeon-like place and being tormented flashed through his mind. He knew she could take care of herself and that she wasn't alone in Storybrooke. As much as everyone else seemingly mistrusted him, she had made friends among the wolf, Granny, and the dwarves. She was protected well enough.

Then why did he feel so on edge? He couldn't place it exactly, but something was wrong. If his 300-year-old intuition was correct, he had full reason to worry.

As his mind whirred, exhaustion began to cover him like a heavy blanket. How long had it been since he'd slept? A day? Two days? It was impossible to tell and his mind was paying the price. Before he realized it, his breathing had slowed, his eyelids grew heavier, and his body sunk into his bunk's firm mattress.

Perhaps he was going to sleep after all.

When Rumplestilskin opened his eyes, he was surrounded by flames, and he was not alone.

"Hello!?" a voice called to him from the other side of the burning room. He knew that voice and his heart leapt in recognition.

"Belle?" he answered back, trying to focus through the fire. He could barely make out her form amongst the haze and smoke which soon invaded his lungs, making him cough.

"Rumple? Is that you?" Belle answered back with a shuddering cough of her own. She walked forward enough for him to see her face. Her hair was mussed and he saw with faint amusement and glee that she wore one of his night shirts…minus the pants.

"Yes- Belle- it's me," he doubted if it were possible for his smile to grow any bigger. He walked without a limp in this mysterious, hellish room and, evading the bursts of flame, was finally able to hold her in his arms. It was difficult to tell which one of them was shaking from fear or thankfulness, but they held each other close all the same.

"I'm so glad to see you," Belle choked out, her eyes watering from the smoke. "How is this possible? Where are we, and…how did we get here?"

"Not sure," Rumple tried to swallow only to find his throat parched. "Though you may not truly be here at all; I fell asleep and I'm fairly certain I'm dreaming."

"But," Belle shook her head looking confused. "I fell asleep…and _I'm _dreaming."

The Dark One stared at her in amazement. So it really was her- not a fake Belle dreamed up by his subconscious?

"A sleeping curse…only…not exactly," he murmured, his brow furrowed in concentration. A sleeping curse would be the only way to explain their connection, but how? "What were you thinking of when you fell asleep, Belle?" He asked, the gears in his brain turning rapidly. If he was correct, either one of them could be pulled from the "dream" at any moment.

"Y-you," she said, a look of understanding beginning to dawn on her face. "And what about you?"

"I was thinking of you too," Rumple's smile was soft and warm- a smile he reserved only for her. Without wasting any time, he cupped her face in both of her hands and kissed her hard. How he'd missed her petal-soft lips, the sweet smell of her hair, the way her arms held him close and how her hands felt roaming through his hair.

They broke apart and Belle bit her bottom lip almost shyly. Rumple took her hands in his and, just as she looked ready to ask him something, noticed multiple odd, red marks on her hands- some of which were freshly bleeding scratches.

"Belle, what happened to you?" he looked at her in alarm, an old protectiveness surging up another type of fire. "Did someone…did someone do this to you?"

The girl looked lost for words- an incredible feat for one who read so avidly. She stared at her hands then back up at him.

"It's fine, Rumple," she said firmly, though a fear in her eyes betrayed her words.

"You're hurt- that is _never _fine," he said, his tongue rolling over the "r" in never. "Tell me what happened!" He put his hands on her arms, concerned and even more alarmed when she pulled back slightly, the slightest gasp escaping from her mouth.

"Belle, what happened to you?" he asked, a horrid feeling of helplessness beginning to crush what I little air was left in his lungs.

"I didn't want you to worry," Belle began, though her voice was becoming fainter, her form less opaque. She looked around, as though realizing what was happening. She grasped his hands tightly in her own. "I'm fine, Rumple. Don't worry on me and focus on finding Henry," her lips trembled as her hold on his hands loosened. "I love you, Rumplestilskin. I will find you again- I promise!"

"Gold! Hey- wake up!"

The Dark One gasped, his eyelids flinging open to darkness. It took him a few seconds to comprehend that Charming was standing over him.

"It's your turn to stand watch," he said not unkindly, though he seemed exhausted. Rumple nodded, his mind still engulfed in the flames of that wretched room, though he was happy Belle wouldn't have to be trapped there as the sleeping curse traditionally held.

Stiffly, Rumple got out of his bunk and wandered above deck, cane in hand. The cool air was a blessed relief on his hot skin, though it did little to quell the storm raging inside his head. He had no idea what happened to Belle, but the instant he returned to Storybrooke, he would find out and there would be hell to pay.

Casting his eyes on the plentiful stars in the obsidian sky, he prayed it would not be long before then.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I hope you're all having a pleasant evening! I have to apologize in advance- I didn't include a lot of Rumbelle action in here, but this chapter does have a lot of Ruby and Belle friendship goodies in here. Let me know what you think- I've been lacking confidence lately with this chapter...

* * *

Belle woke with a start, letting out a gasp of pain and surprise as bright sunlight hit her unprepared eyes. She flopped back onto the pillows, her mind and heart racing from one very real dream.

She tried to clasp the memory of the dream, clasping the bits of memory like water in cupped hands. There had been fire…and he had been there. They kissed- no forgetting that that, she thought with a mischievous smile which soon faded when more memories of their short conversation joined the light of the new day.

Why, oh why had her injuries followed her into the fiery dream? She couldn't tell him what had happened to her. There was no knowing what kind of bloody rampage he would go on if (or when) he discovered her father set her up to be "cleansed" by clerics. Belle rubbed her eyes, sighing as she tried to rid herself of a seemingly endless tightening in her chest.

Belle doubted it had been an actual sleeping curse. From the bit she had read on them, they required some sort of potion or spell in order to work. Not to mention, she hadn't needed reawakening with true love's kiss. She would have put her money on some strange effect of Neverland's mysterious magic. Perhaps it, like Storybrooke, had different ways of working with magic.

She rose gingerly, the muscles in her legs protesting any movement from the over abundance of running yesterday, and began to make the bed. As she straightened the sheets and shook the subconscious thoughts still lingering on the pillows, Belle found herself quite thankful she had dreamed what she did. The night could have been endless- filled to the brim with nightmares of burning flesh, stone walls that became smaller the longer she stayed in them, or the gaunt, grey-haired cleric who had been so desperate to rid her of her "demons." With Rumple not there to comfort her in the small hours of the night, it would have been a long wait till dawn, indeed.

Her dreams, instead, were filled with the smile she had missed so much, with the feeling of being embraced by his arms, kissed by his lips. Such memories and the sunlight of the newborn day gave her hope and determination to discover more about contact between worlds… while staying hidden from her father. Right. First a shower, then it was off to Granny's for some breakfast and a chat with her favorite werewolf.

"Oh my God, Belle!" Ruby exclaimed to the crowded dining area. Belle had just finished recapping yesterday's events and tried to shush her friend, but instead received a hug that squeezed the very breath out of her.

"I don't want anyone else finding out- this has to stay between you and me. At least, until Rumple gets back," Belle murmured into Ruby's shoulder before being let go. As much as she tried, she couldn't help but wince when her friend's touch landed on the burn mark.

The werewolf took on a look of deep concern and took Belle by the hand to the restroom, avoiding curious, lingering stares.

"You didn't tell Rumplestiltskin about it, did you?" Ruby asked, concerned.

"I…Not exactly, no," Belle stammered. "I didn't lie, but I wasn't going to tell him…what happened. He's got other things to worry about right now, and I've got this under control."

"He's gonna go ballistic when he finds out," Ruby sympathetically shook her head and bit her blood-red painted lips.

"Well I can't…_not_ tell him," Belle threw her arms in the air in a helpless gesture before folding them in front of her, jumping slightly as her fingertips grazed the burned spot on her arm. "It wouldn't be fair to keep secrets from him, even if he would be incredibly furious with my father and any clerics who happen to cross his path.

"Let me see it," she demanded. When Belle hesitated by biting her lip, Ruby insisted. "I saw you flinch when you touched your arm. Belle, let me see what they did. Come on- I've already seen those scratches on your hands."

Belle took a deep breath. "It isn't that I don't want you to see it…I just…I'm afraid that if I see it…I'll…" she trailed off, her mind now revisiting dark times when she was not quite as mentally put together as she was now.

"All right," Ruby said quietly, also taking on a look of reminiscence. Belle recounted, as though from a stranger's memory, Ruby coming to visit her in the hospital after she had lost her memories. How many more times would her mind be tormented? Memories ripped away then patched back again. What if next time there would be missing pieces? What if there came a time when it was impossible for her to be whole again?

"Well," Ruby continued, "you don't have to look at it, but at least let me see it just so I can make sure there isn't any infection or anything."

Though she was no doctor, Ruby did have a point. With her keen sense of smell, she would be sure to at least smell an infection brewing. Belle frowned but nodded and slowly, hesitantly, unbuttoned the cuff of her long-sleeved blouse, rolling it up past the spot of pain.

To her credit, Ruby gave no sign of disgust or shock. She didn't even touch the area around the wound, just studied it, sniffing occasionally.

"I can't see-or smell- any infection," she said, her voice low before clearing her throat and smiling bravely. "But let me get some Neosporin and a band-aid on it so it stays that way."

Belle gave Ruby a puzzled look. "Neo…what?"

"It's a medicine- like a cream you put on cuts and things to make sure they don't get infected," Ruby explained, smiling apologetically. "Sorry- I should probably take you to shops and things around here and get you more familiar with the little things that they have in this world."

"That would be helpful," Belle smiled, musing over the idea amusingly as she rolled her sleeve back down. Ruby led her back outside to the dining area and sat her down at a booth a couple tables down from the restroom.

"Chill here for a sec. I'll be right back with the band-aids, and an iced tea- on the house," Ruby smiled genially at Belle who returned it with her own grateful smile and a small "Thank you."

As Belle waited, she gazed around the diner. Enough time had passed that she was no longer catching the curious eyes of the patrons, whose attentions had returned to their breakfasts. Belle's own stomach grumbled with hunger. Perhaps she could get some of those round…breakfast cakes. Pancakes, she thought, recalling when Ruby had first introduced her to the sweet, starchy food. As she looked around for Ruby to return, her eyes caught a glare as the diner's door opened and felt a panic rise up at the sight of her father.

As stealthily as she could, Belle grabbed her bag and quickly walked back into the lady's room. There was no way he was taking her back there. And after what he'd done, she had no desire to see or speak with him.

"Belle!"

She didn't need to turn her head to know it was her father who called her name. It only made her walk faster and, once she got into the restroom, locked the door. She didn't realize how fast her breathing had become till she became lightheaded.

"Belle, open the door. Please!"

There was no way she was doing any such thing- not while the threat of her being forcibly taken back to that horrid room was still a possibility. She jumped at a pounding on the door.

"You can't run away from your father, girl!" Belle let out a hysterical giggle. It was as though she was a small girl again and had hidden from her father in a spare room to avoid being punished. The hysteria gave way as her stomach churned with guilt and fear, despite the fact that what her father said had been so very false. Her father she would never run away from. This man who pounded on the door…he wasn't acting like a father, and she had to defend herself.

The pounding suddenly stopped and Ruby's stern yet angry voice could be heard outside.

"Maurice, you need to leave."

There was a pregnant pause.

"But…my Belle-"

"Don't make me get the crossbow." Granny apparently had followed Ruby out of the kitchen. The anger that made her voice low laced the threat with very real intentions. "Now get out. You're making my customers lose their appetites."

There was silence for a few moments. Belle's breathing became slower, her heart less prone to jumping into her throat. Then, another knock on the door. Softer this time.

"Belle? You can open up, dear. He's gone."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Belle unlocked and opened the door to Granny and Ruby's comforting smiles.

"Thank you so much," she grasped both women's hands. "I'm sorry my father-"

"Nothing to be sorry about, dear," Granny patted Belle's hand earnestly. "Your father needs to start figuring out that you and…Mr. Gold," her mouth puckered slightly at the name, as though sour in her mouth, "are involved with one another."

"You're totally head over heels for each other," Ruby smirked as she squeezed Belle's other hand. "But I don't think you should stay by yourself while he's so nuts-o. No offense."

"No- none taken," Belle gave a half-hearted smile. "I think you're right; I don't know how determined he is to get me back to those clerics, but I'm not going. And I've got some information I need time to look up."

"So it's settled," Ruby smiled widely. "We'll have a sleepover!"

Belle smiled back, amused though curious. "A sleepover?"

"Yeah! You can sleep in my room! We can try on clothes, paint our nails, listen to music, watch movies, eat junk food, booze it up- oh, and do a little research. And you won't have to be alone," Ruby's excitement rushed the words from her mouth.

"That sounds fantastic- thank you!" Belle laughed at Ruby's eagerness. "A sleepover it is!"

"You can count me out of it," Granny said as she tossed a dishrag over her shoulder and headed back to the kitchen. "You two have your sleepover, but _I _like getting my beauty sleep. Lord knows I need it to keep up with running this place," she called over her shoulder as she gestured to the kitchen before disappearing behind the silver double doors.

A while later, Belle found herself sitting at the table in Ruby and Granny's kitchen, sitting still while Ruby tended to the burn on her arm and the cuts on her hands.

"So," Ruby began hesitantly as she smeared the cold, clear Neosporin gel on the injuries as Belle pointedly looked away, "what do you need to research?"

"I, uh…" Belle tried to focus- which was slightly difficult at the moment due to the coldness of the gel and the memory of the injury- "I wanted to see if there was a way to communicate with Rumple and the rest of them in Neverland. I feel like he must be trying to contact me, but I didn't get the chance to ask him in the dream last night because he was too busy noticing…" she gestured with her hands, "all these."

"Ah," Ruby said as she pressed a band-aid to the burn. The coldness of the gel helped a good deal, and if nothing else, it would keep infection away. "That'd be ridiculously useful, though, if you could contact them. We could know what's going on there, what Neverland's like…when they'd be back," she said, giving Belle a saucy wink.

"What was that for?" Belle laughed, her eyes suspicious from the teasing.

"I saw that look you had on your face when you talked about the dream you had," Ruby giggled as she rubbed the residue from the Neosporin onto a nearby dirty shirt. The two had gone up to the werewolf's room and had already been gabbing for the better part of an hour.

"Well," Belle pursed her lips in an effort to stop the constant giggling, "aside from the flames bursting from the floor, it was…very nice."

"So it was ahhh…a hot dream," Ruby smiled mischievously and stuck her tongue out jokingly.

Belle's eyes grew huge and twinkled mischeviously. "I'd be lying if I said otherwise," she sighed happily, adjusting so she was sitting cross-legged. "But it was nice seeing him," the laughter faded to a soft smile that lingered on her lips before she turned to her bag and pulled out the three books she had taken from the library the day before.

"What do you have there?" Ruby peered over before picking up Grimm's fairy tales and opening it to a random page.

"I thought there might be an answer in these books as to some sort of communication," Belle said, musing over splayed pages of both _Peter Pan _and _Beauty and the Beast_ at once. "I've never been to Neverland, but I'm convinced magic works…strangely there. It's got to be much more different than here; I didn't even need a sleeping spell or potion to connect with Rumple."

"Was that the first time it happened?" Ruby's words were muddled as she chewed tentatively on a hangnail.

"The dream, yes…but the first time I suspected anything, I was in the library," Belle bit her lower lip, recalling with bubbling anger how her father had stormed out. "I was…upset and…I heard his voice."

"You heard him?" The werewolf looked incredulously at Belle. "Are you…sure it was him, Belle?"

Belle grew still and quiet. How could she be sure it truly _had _been Rumple's voice she heard and not simply a…hallucination? She cringed at the word, heaving a sigh and shaking her head in dismissal of the idea.

"I'm sure enough; and even if it wasn't his voice, I still think there may be another way to contact Rumple and the others in Neverland without having to go back to that…fiery place," Belle frowned in concentration, focusing on the written words.

"Hmmm…" Ruby mused as she stood up and headed over to the cabinet and pulled out a box of popcorn, stripping it of its plastic before opening up the microwave door and plunking it in. "What was he saying?"

"…My name. He said 'Belle' and…he said he was here," Belle murmured, her words mixing with the beeps and whirrings of the microwave. She gave her friend a slight smile. "It was as though he could see me," she laughed then jumped a little at the sound of popcorn. "What on earth is that?"

The whirring stopped and Ruby carefully pinched the steaming bag by its edges before opening it and holding it out to Belle. "Popcorn! It's so good- and it's impossible to have a sleepover without some."

Belle peered interestedly into the bag and helped herself to a few warm kernels. "It's delicious!" she said delightedly as she chewed. While Ruby got a bowl from the cupboard, Belle's thoughts began racing.

"Almost…as though he could see me," she murmured before flipping through _Beauty and the Beast _and stopping at a certain page. The librarian's eyes grew wide, the popcorn falling from her fingertips.

"Hey- you okay?" Ruby asked, returning with a bowl piled high with popcorn.

"Yeah...and I think I know how to contact Rumple," Belle replied as she excitedly pointed at the illustration in the book that depicted the Beast gazing sorrowfully into an enchanted mirror.


End file.
